Smells Like Teen Spirit
by I-Love-John-Cena
Summary: Trish and Torrie are stepsisters who have been living in a small town for most of their lives. They finally move to a big city after their father gets a job transfer there where they mix with different kinds of crowds and are exposed to the real world.


**Smells Like Teen Spirit**

Trish and Torrie are stepsisters who have been living in a small town for most of their lives. They finally move to a big city after their father gets a job transfer there where they mix with different kinds of crowds and are exposed to the real world.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** I do realise Trish and Torrie have other siblings and the fact that Torrie is a few months older than Trish, but I'm going to forget that for now. So in this fic, Trish is the older sister – by a bit. This IS fiction after all…

* * *

**Chapter One**

Seven-year old Trish stood on the porch, pacing backwards and forwards impatiently. She gazed at her reflection through the window, wondering if she looked perfect, she had already redone her hair three times. She wore a simple, elegant ponytail at first, but tied it into a bun but she figured pigtails looked much better and settled with that. Taking another look she wasn't quite sure if she liked pigtails on her…

"_Beep!_"

"The car's here!" she squealed as she averted her attention to the turquoise-blue Ford that pulled up in their driveway. Lana waved at her cheerily as Trish waved back, equally as cheery. Trish's dad couldn't help but chuckle as he stepped out of the car and popped the trunk, pulling out two large brown suitcases. Lana stepped out and opened the door to the seat behind hers. Trish gasped with her face pressed firmly against the glass, trying to take a peep at the person sitting in the back, desperately wanting to know what her future stepsister looked like.

Lana offered a hand to the girl at the back, her tiny hand accepted her mothers as she elegantly climbed out with one tiny foot onto the ground followed by the other. She wore cute black sandals and a frilly pink dress that reached the top of her knees and tied her hair in a plain ponytail with a baby pink scrunchie.

I should've stuck with the ponytail… 

Trish was speechless. This girl looked exactly like her, except she looked slightly taller and had mysterious green eyes. As they approached the door, Trish quickly snapped out of her daydream and opened the door.

Trish was startled as she came face to face with the other girl. She smiled faintly and held her mother's hand whilst looking down at the ground shyly.

"Why don't you tell her your name?" Lana asked the girl.

"My name is Torrie," she said softly.

"I'm Trish," she grinned showing the gap where her two front teeth were meant to be, forgetting that her two front teeth had fallen out two days ago. She blushed when she realised it. "Oops…"

"Why don't we show Torrie to her room?" asked Trish's dad, John.

"Ok," nodded Trish eagerly as she took Torrie's hand and pulled her upstairs.

* * *

Torrie entered Trish's room where the walls were painted purple and had a rainbow painted on the wall curving over her bed. Trish pounced onto her queen-sized bed and dove into a pile of soft toys that sat against the headboard. Torrie just stood by the doorway with her hands clasping her favourite pink rabbit soft toy. Trish jumped off the bed headed for the wardrobe and pulled out a basket of toys. A basked of boy toys. She grabbed her favourite Batman figures and turned to Torrie who leered at her strangely. 

"Do you think I'm weird cos I play with boys toys?" asked Trish with a disappointed look on her face.

"No," answered Torrie as she approached the bed. "I have that toy too!"

"Really?" Trish giggled as her eyes lit up. Torrie nodded with a grin as she unzipped her bad and pulled out the exact same toy.

"Cool!" Trish gasped as her mouth hung open in disbelief. She took the toy and compared it to hers, they were exactly the same both in mint condition too. She looked up at Torrie with a smile. "I think we'll get along!"

* * *

**  
Eleven years later…**

"I can't believe it…" sighed Torrie as she gazed at their house from the outside, tears dwelling. "We're really leaving…"

"Yup!" Trish shouted with enthusiasm as she popped the last suitcase into the boot and slammed down the trunk. "It's gonna be great!"

"I don't know…" exhaled an unsure Torrie.

"C'mon…" Trish replied as she wrapped around her younger stepsister's neck, strangling her playfully. "It'll be a challenge!"

"What if everyone hates us?" asked Torrie worriedly.

"Why would they?" shrugged Trish. "What's not to like about us?"

"Well I don't know I mean, we've been living in the country for so long… do you think it would be different?"

"No…" Trish answered dully. Torrie sighed as she took one last look at the house. "Look, you have me… who else would you need?"

"True," smiled Torrie as she brought her arm around her sister and tilted the side of her head to touch Trish's.

"I'll always be there for you, no matter what…" assured Trish.

"Likewise…"


End file.
